


ᴬ ᴮᵉᵗ.

by pyuatine



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Star Wars x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyuatine/pseuds/pyuatine
Summary: (F/N) (L/N), one of the Lieutenant of the Rebel Alliance. She's a friend for Cassian Andor, the Captain and Intelligence Officer. Both of them has ventured their young ages in the fight, they protect each others. However, one day, (F/N) made a bet with him that may occured onto their future. What's that? Let's check out!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello-Uhh, I didn't have much time to correcting my another works. And another idea popped out from my mind after I've seen the Rogue One, so here it is~ Hope you like it!
> 
> ℬ 

* * *

( **1st P.O.V/Reader's P.O.V)**

I exhaled a long breath, felt quite exhausted after I've done another mission who was given by the Chancellor. Tendency from the Rebel Alliance, the mission surely dangerous as usual. I almost shot on my heart whilst I was running away from the stormtroopers to entered my X-Wing. It's so fortunate that I'm still alive until now. Like usual, arrived on the Headquarter, my friend greeted my arrival, which one of them is Cassian. 

 

" _You're alive, (F/N)!"_

_"You know, Cassian! I'm not that easy to be killed."_

_"Got what we need?"_

_"All clear, I've brought it."_

_"Good! We must tell to the others."_

_"I'll let K-2SO handle the data. Move away, Andor."_

 

I spoke with a derisive tone towards him before rushed towards the K-2SO and handled him the data who was chipped into a disc. Cassian seemed bemused due to my cold demeanor towards him. I chose to leave K-2SO, aimed to went back to my room. Nonetheless, Cassian kept following me from behind. He used his talent to espionaged onto my movements, even if I've known it from the start. In order to stopped him, instead of went to my room, I slew my direction towards the engineering hall. Swiftly, Cassion cashed me and gripped my arm firmly,

 

_"What's wrong with you, (F/N)? You seem distant and cold now."_

_"Why do you even care, Cassian?"_

_"You're my friend."_

_"I'm exhausted.."_

_"It didn't answer my question."_

 

I stared onto him for a while. Those hazel eyes who usually looking at me whenever I do. I shook my head whilst tried to released his grip into my arm and held both of his hand. A smirk came across my visage who startled him,

 

_"Wanna make a bet, Cassian?"_

_"What bet? The last time you made a bet with me, you almost lost all of your money."_

_"Gezz-This is the last one, deal?"_

_"Okay, deal."_

_"The one who find someone they love first will die."_

_"...Huh?"_

 

Like what I've expected, he was bewilderment due to my rigorous bet. He quirked both of his eyebrows up, unable to spoke any syllables. I sighed, Cassian's mind only fulled with Mission, Mission and Mission. He never cares about his own safety or another people's feelings, like he's imperious by his own desire to fulfilled the mission.

 

_"You heard me-We'll see the one who find their love first."_

_"It's illogical, (F/N)!"_

_"I know."_

_"You still want to do it?"_

_"Pft-I'm just kidding, Cassian! Hahaha... Oh my God-You're so cute!"_

 

I bursted into a loud laughter. A very dramatic changes demeanor, now I've changed into my 'real' self, only for teased Cassian. He only remained into silence due to this abashment, perhaps vexed within my slippery acts. Quickly, I pecked his cheek and waved my hand, a huge grin inlay onto my visage,

 

_"You're no fun, Cassian! See 'ya, I need to inform the others~"_

_".. At least, she's still her."_

 

Both of us separated apart, went into an opposite direction with a thin smile plastered onto our countenance. Felt very happy even though, danger could scrunch all of them in an instant. Implacability, we haven't realized the feelings that grew between both of us, the red string that connected between me and him. And, it was a long time ago...

 

~~☾ ☽ ☾ ☽ ☾ ☽~~

 

_"Attacking Scarif? Are you crazy enough? If we step in, we won't return!"_

_"But Lieutenant-We'll need the data about the first design of the Death Star!"_

_"And I'm letting you go there? Risk your life? No.. I won't send my crews there."_

_"Thanks for your cooperation, Lieutenant (L/N)."_

_"Your welcome."_

 

She had received a lot of rejections, the notable Jyn Erso who was quite popular due to the fact that she's the only daughter of Galen Erso, the scientist of Galactic Empire who constructed and built the vicious Death Star. I'm sure that she has a malevonant that she really invokes our participation to steal the data from Scarif. It's necessary but the chance is very diminutive. What staggered me the most that Cassian helped her, pledged his life into this predicament. Rapidly, I rushed towards him and stopped him,

 

_"Cassian-No!"_

_"I should do this, (F/N). We don't have any choice."_

_"We still have-!"_

_"No! Please! If we want to crush the Empire, we should do this."_

_"Even if it risks your own life?"_

_"I'm not afraid of death."_

_"Damn you, Cassian! Don't do this to me, please!"_

_"There's no turning back, (F/N). Please, keep alive for me."_

 

He embraced me gently, lent his head onto the crock of my neck. Some tears prickled down from my eyes, couldn't curb the sadness to let my best friend skid into those abyss. His palm reached my head, rubbed it slowly and repetitively, to calmed me down. For several minutes, we stayed on that position. He was the first who unfurled the embrace and quickly left me without saying goodbye. I turned around, bit my lower lip to prevented any tears. Fortunately, K-2SO came towards me,

 

_"Lieutenant (L/N), why are you crying?"_

_"I-I'm okay, K-2SO! P-Please, call me (F/N)! I've told you before.."_

_"I'm sorry, (F/N). Do you need something?"_

_"Can you-record a voice note?"_

_"I'm certain I can, but I'll try. For whom?"_

_"Cassian..."_

_"He must be the reason why you're crying. The possibility is 99.9%."_

_"Okay-I'm gonna miss those calculation."_

 

I chuckled grudgingly towards K-2SO's perfect calculation that perhaps useful in this condition. I exhaled a long breath whilst K-2SO tried to made his program functioned to record a voice note. After being calm, I gasped and began to spoke,

 

_" **Cassian, Can you hear me? It's (F/N), I was helped by K-2SO to presented this voice note.**_

**_Wherever you're or what're you doing right now-I just hope that you could hear all of this._ **

**_Until the last time, I couldn't build an enough courage to say something for you._ **

**_I do Love You, Cassian Andor._ **

**_I've dreamed a lot of things, the future about both of us like getting married, have a child.. many more.._ **

**_But that's just a dream, a false hope for me._ **

**_Even if I'll send the whole squadron to help you, you won't return._ **

**_The Empire won't be blind, they'll make a step, even they're few steps ahead from us._ **

**_Let's just say, it's the worst._ **

**_So, I'm the one who'll die first._ **

**_See you in another side, Cassian._ **

_**May the Force be with You.** " _

 

I bent my head down, couldn't speak any syllables anymore. I wiped the tears who left onto my cheek, tried to hid all of my fret and sadness from the others comrades. K-2SO leaned closer to me, I could tell that it's worried about me.

 

_"I'm fine, K-2SO! You should get going.."_

_"You won't die, (F/N). Cassian told me to keep you away from danger."_

_"When he's around, yes! But now, we'll be separated. I can take care of my own."_

_"I sensed 90% lies from your sentence."_

_"I'll be alright. Till next time, K-2SO! May the Force be with you."_

 

With that, K-2SO left me to assembled with his newly born team. What I could do is only staring from approximate distance from them, I don't want to distract or even participated. It's a suicide mission. Airily, I left the hall and went back to the main room, helped everyone who's still working there. Ought, the others didn't notice that Jyn, Cassian and the team left to fulfilled the mission so all of them very staggered when informed that they're attacking the Scarif. Whilst I was running, suddenly, the Chancellor sreeched towards me,

 

_"Lieutenant (L/N)! Prepare your squadron, we'll help them!"_

_"I'll! As soon as possible, Ma'am!"_

_"Good!"_

 

I escorted all of the squadrons to prepared for A Rescue Mission also A support for them. For fleeted, they've assembled in front of me, marched on the rows. Their countenance remained confident, which scared me a bit. I don't want to give a hunch for their passion to help their comrades but I'm also don't want them to not prepare for what follows,

 

" _Our mission is simple. Help our friends out there who's fighting in Scarif! They'll try to break the shield from the inside and all of you'll enter it. Any question?"_

_"I'm sorry, Lieutenant! Just that?"_

_"Just that? Yes. Keep defend yourself, turning off the shield isn't easy so you'll face a motley of enemies. Most of you won't return here, I believe that.. But for the freedom of Galaxy, I mooch for your efforts and lives for this mission. Dismissed!"_

 

And, all of them prowled onto their own X-Wing and left the Headquarter. I stayed on the main hall, doing my duty as the Lieutenant. The time passed very swift, I didn't even realize that the Empire had decided to used their weapon to tore apart Scarif. My orbs fixed onto the sky, watching the annihilation of the Scarif, all of the people who die there for the Rebellion is a hero. There, I lost Cassian Andor for an eternity. 

 

 

> 


End file.
